Healing
You can heal damage conditions by touch. With two actions, you can do any one of the following: * Grant a character an immediate recuperation check for the subject’s worst damage condition, with a modifier on the check equal to your Healing rank (instead of the target's normal modifier to Recuperation). * Grant a modifier on Resistances equal to your Healing rank against FX with disease or poison descriptors (or, in most cases, the Disease or Poison extras). The modifier applies to the subject’s next check against the FX. * Stabilize a dying character with a DC 10 Healing check. If the FX check fails, you must wait the normal recovery time for that condition or spend a hero die in order to try again. If it is successful, you can use Healing again normally. You must maintain contact with the target for the entire action required for the Healing effect to occur. The subject must take two actions to recover, like using a hero die to recover. You must also overcome the target's Resistance. Willing and unconscious subjects are assumed to do both automatically. You can use Healing on yourself. You can’t cure your own stunned, staggered, or unconscious conditions or stabilize yourself (since you have to be able to take two actions to use your Healing FX). Your own recuperation action is part of the two actions required to use Healing. If the Recuperation check is successful, you suffer no ill effects. If it is not, however, your condition worsens to dying. If you can use Healing as a reaction, it can cure any of your conditions and its use is not considered strenuous. Since Healing allows Fortitude resistance, it does not work on subjects Immune to Fortitude effects (since they are assumed to resist, and your attempt automatically fails). It also doesn’t work on subjects with no Constitution score, since they are, by definition, not living. Power Level Cap Healing tends to greatly increase the effective Toughness of a character, as well as all his or her allies. A character with the Total extra counts as 2 ranks towards the character's power level cap for Toughness. Extras * Affects Objects: Your Healing can also "heal" damage to non-living subjects without a Constitution score or Immune to Fortitude effects. The Recuperation check is made normally, using your Healing rank as the bonus, since the subject has no Constitution score. If you are limited solely to repairing objects, this is a +0 modifier. If you can heal or repair as needed, it is a +1 modifier. * Area: Healing with this extra grants the same benefit to all subjects in the affected area. Area Empathic Healing is an unwise combination, as the healer takes on all of the damage conditions of the affected subjects! * Contagious: Since Healing is an instant effect that removes conditions (restoring subjects to the normal condition) rather than imposing them, it cannot be Contagious. * Extended Duration: Healing’s duration cannot be changed from instant. For a more long-term or “perpetual” Healing effect lower the action required for Healing or use Regeneration. * Increased Range: Healing with this extra can affect subjects at Close Range, requiring a Ranged Attack roll to successfully "touch" the subject with the Healing effect. The GM may waive the required attack roll for a willing subject holding completely still (or a helpless subject unable to move), but the subject is also treated as helpless against other attacks that round, making it an unwise decision in the midst of combat. Healing with two applications of this extra is usable at Long Range, and three applications allows Healing to be used at Perception Range and does not require an attack roll to "touch" the subject. * Persistent (Fixed +1): You can heal Incurable damage. * Reduced Action: This extra reduces the action required for you to use Healing, but does not affect the action required of the subject. You cannot use Healing more than once per round regardless. To heal multiple subjects at once, apply the Area modifier. * Regrowth (Fixed +1): When healing a disabled condition, you cause any lost or destroyed organs and limbs to regenerate as well. * Remove Affliction (+1/rank): Your Healing FX can help a subject recover from afflictions caused by the Inflict FX. The subject you touch gains an additional check to recuperation from the condition, as a free action, using your ranks in Healing as the bonus to the recuperation check. * Restoration (+1/rank): Your Healing FX can restore character points lost to traits from effects like Drain with the appropriate descriptors, such as injury, disease, or poison. You restore 1 character point per Healing rank to the affected trait(s). If you can only restore ability points, this is a +0 modifier. * Resurrection (+1/rank): 'You can restore life to the dead! If the subject has been dead for fewer minutes than your FX rank, the subject makes a DC 20 Recuperation check with a modifier equal to your FX rank. If successful, the patient’s condition becomes disabled and unconscious. If the check fails, you can’t try again. If you apply the Progression feat, move the maximum amount of time a subject can be dead one step up the Time and Value Progression Table (from FX rank minutes to FX rank x 5 minutes, then FX rank x 20 minutes, FX rank hours, and so forth). * 'Reversible: Note that this extra does not apply to Healing, since it restores subjects rather than imposing a condition from which they can recover. * Selective Attack: Area Healing may have this extra, allowing you to choose who in the area does and does not gain the FX’s benefits. * Stabilize (Fixed +1): If you have this extra, you don’t need to make a Healing FX check to stabilize a dying character, your Healing FX does so automatically, although it still requires the normal action to use. You still cannot stabilize yourself unless your Healing is usable as an Interrupt. * Total (+1/rank): You can heal multiple damage conditions with one use of Healing. For every 5 points the recuperation check (including your Healing bonus) exceeds DC 10, the subject’s next worst damage condition heals as well. For example, with a DC 40 Healing check result, the subject would heal from six damage conditions, from most to least severe. This would allow a dying subject to stabilize and completely recover from any and all damage conditions. Flaws * Empathic (–1): When you successfully cure someone else of a condition, you acquire the condition yourself and must recover from it normally. You can use Healing and Regeneration to cure conditions you acquire in this way. You can have the Resurrection modifier for Healing, but if you successfully use it, you die! This may not be as bad as it seems if you have Regeneration ranks applied to Resurrection, allowing you to return to life. * Faith (–1): You can only use Healing on subjects with the same allegiance as your own. This may represent a Healing FX limited to those of the same faith or beliefs, such as one bestowed by a patron deity. If your Healing works on everyone but those of an opposing allegiance, this is a 1-point FX Loss drawback (if that, depending on the GM’s judgment). * Limited to Others (–1): You can only use Healing on others, not yourself. * Personal (–1): You can only use Healing on yourself and not others. Your Healing is reduced to personal range. * Restorative: Healing is by nature restorative and therefore cannot apply this flaw. * Temporary (–1): The benefits of your Healing are temporary, lasting for a short time, after which the subject’s damage returns. The Healing benefits last for one hour, then the subject regains any damage conditions you healed. These conditions stack with any others the subject acquired since the initial healing, which may result in more severe injuries or even death. If your Healing is even more temporary than an hour, apply a 1-point FX drawback for each step down the Time Table (20 minutes, 5 minutes, 1 minute, etc.) to a minimum of a full round, keeping in mind the effect must have a final cost of at least 1 character point. * Tiring: The effects of this flaw are in addition to the Energizing and Empathic modifiers. So using Tiring Energizing Healing to restore fatigue is doubly fatiguing for you. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Alteration FX